Yu Yu Hakusho Drabbles
by drafter
Summary: A small collection of drabbles, featuring some of Yu Yu Hakusho characters. / Drabbles 1 to 5 were created for YuYear 2017 (Tumblr)
1. Jubilant

Being a Soul Reaper, Botan was more than used to dealing with death. Still, from time to time, she felt the need to depressurize. To relief the tension. On those days, she would sneak in the maternity wing of any hospital and, in spiritual form, head straight to the newborn's room.

The babies were the only ones that could see her, and they would blink their eyes and cock their heads to the sight of that strange and giggling blue-haired girl.

Botan could spend hours in their company, admiring their pure souls.

Those, she thought, were the most jubilant days.


	2. Chaos

"I knew I would find you here," Kurama said, approaching the tree.

Hiei didn't say a thing, quiet as always.

"What is bothering you?"

"I thought you were smart, fox," he replied.

Kurama glanced at the temple. Yukina and Genkai were inside, sharing a hot tea.

"I noticed it too. There's something coming," Kurama said. "But they are safe here."

"It's not just something," Hiei said. His eyes were darker than usual. "It's chaos."

Kurama silenced. Hiei wasn't the overprotective type. As much as he wanted his friend to be wrong, he couldn't help but agree.

Hard times were coming.


	3. Isolation

"Sensui?" Itsuki called.

Sensui did not respond — and Itsuki knew that the man in front of him wasn't Sensui. Not at the time.

"Naru-chan…?" Itsuki asked. Sensui turned his head, revealing his teary eyes.

"I feel so lonely" Naru, in Sensui's voice, cried.

Itsuki held Naru in his arms. Sensui was a tall, broad man, but when Naru took over, he seemed small and delicate as a flower.

She was the loneliest of all of Sensui's personalities. A soul that seemed to cluster the pain from the other six and shut itself from the world, too afraid to see or being seen.

"I'm here for you," he whispered. "And I'll never let go."

"Will you miss me when I'm gone?"

Itsuki looked at her. She had a forlorn look on her face, her cheeks wet with tears.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shinobu's plan," Naru said. "Even if he succeeds, we are all going to die, isn't that right?"

Itsuki pulled her closer. "I won't let that happen."

He held her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips.

"You'll never be alone again. I promise, Naru-chan."


	4. Peace

"How can someone like you know anything about peace?" Mukuro asked. Hiei glanced at her, and them back to the wide land ahead of them. "Maybe I don't. But I know enough about war to not want a new one," he replied.

"I don't think Yomi agrees with you," Mukuro said, her arms crossed in front of her body. Hiei smirked. "That's his problem," he said, slowly walking away from her.

His fingers reached a small pendant in his chest. Hiei grabbed the hiruiseki and caressed the stone. He didn't care about Yomi's bullshit. Not anymore.

He was in peace.


	5. Warmth

"There," Kuwabara said, pulling the blanket towards Yukina and covering her body. "Better, right?"

Yukina nodded.

"It's freezing today, you need to stay warm," he said.

"Thank you, Kazuma."

Kuwabara grinned in return, a smile so big it could brighten the whole world.

"I'll get hot chocolate for us."

Kuwabara left the room, humming a song Yukina could hear in the distance, even though she didn't recognize.

She now felt too hot but didn't even move the blanket. Kuwabara seemed to forget she was an Ice Maiden, more than used to chilly temperatures.

But that didn't bother her at all.


	6. Life And Death

They came back every year to lay flowers at the same spot. Memories from Master Genkai still remained, even after so many years. They were young back them, not so much right now.

Tournaments had come and gone, and adventures were now not as common as they were in the past. Now the daily ventures included children and marriage. At least for most of them.

Yet, every year they would gather, and they would bring flowers and they would drink, eat and laugh. It was their long-lasting promise. And they would keep that till the last days of their lives.


	7. Red Eyes

It only lasted a mere second. His red eyes met her gaze for an instant and were immediately averted. Yukina let out an amused smile while Hiei put on his usual sullen face. That did not bother her.

She never said anything, nor did he. It wasn't needed, they figured. And although Hiei never admitted it, he enjoyed her presence as much as she enjoyed his. There was this weird and surprisingly pleasant connection between them, that, to be honest, wasn't weird at all.

They were brother and sister, after all. They both knew it. And they both loved it.


End file.
